From the Top?
Miwa quietly eats a piece of toast as Mila, fully clothed, seemingly stares at her. This had been seemingly going on for the last couple of days. Miwa takes notice of Mila staring at her. Miwa: (Confused) Something on my face? Mila shakes her head. Miwa: (Confused) Something in my teeth? Again, she shakes her head no. Miwa: Then why have you been staring at me? Mila: I'm trying to figure out what makes you tick. Miwa: All you're doing is creeping me out. Akiko comes in with a bowl of cereal for Kiyoko. Akiko: Be respectful, Miwa. She is about to be your teacher. Miwa: (Confused) Teacher? Of what? Mila: You just joined the dojo of pain, grasshopper. Miwa: Oh heck no. I am not. Mila: (Confused) What do you mean squirt? Miwa: I am not going to fight. Mila: Why not? Miwa: I was taught to settle my arguments by talking them out. Mila: Who taught you that crap? Miwa glares at Mila before she stands up and quietly excuses herself from the table. Akiko sighs. Akiko: She was taught to be non-violent by her mother, Mila. Mila: Well how the hell was I supposed to know that? Miwa sits on the back porch and Akiko joins her. Miwa: Sorry Mrs. Akiko. Akiko: Its quite alright. Mila has never had much tact when it comes to these sorts of matters. Miwa: I don't want to fight, Mrs. Akiko. Akiko: No one would blame you, but if you're going to go out and search for your father, you're going to have to learn. Miwa: But it hurts. Akiko: Well, plenty of things hurt, Miwa. To get toughened up, you have to go through a lot of pain. Miwa: Why does pain exist, Mrs. Akiko? Akiko: (Hesitating) Well, I don't have a good answer to that... Miwa: I wish pain would just go away. Akiko: That's like asking not being able to feel. Miwa: I just want to find my dad. Akiko: Well, no matter what you do, its not going to be easy, Miwa. We just want to make sure you'll be okay. Miwa: Maybe I should just give up looking for him. Akiko: Miwa, nothing in life is easy. Miwa: But... Akiko: If I didn't keep pushing, I would have never become a doctor. Miwa: (Quietly listens) Yeah. Akiko: And I don't think your mother would want you to just sit and sulk either. Miwa: But I don't have any siblings or anyone else I can count on. Akiko wraps her arm around her. Akiko: We're going to be your family from now on. Miwa: Thank you Mrs. Akiko. Akiko: And don't worry, I won't send you out alone. Later on, at the library, Tokori quietly reads a book. ???: (Clears throat) Ahem Tokori: (Without looking) Feel free to check out any book you want, I'm reading. The person brings her hand up and brings the book down from her face, revealing Akiko standing on the other side of the desk. Tokori: (Surprised) O-oh, Mrs. Akiko? Tokori immediately sits the book on the desk. Tokori: What can I do for you? Akiko: Tokori, you know how to fight correct? Tokori: I do, but why do you want to know about that? Akiko: You remember that purple-haired girl? She came to the library while she was staying in the hospital? Tokori: Miwa, or something, right? Akiko: Right. Tokori: What about her? Akiko: We're going to teach her how to fight. Tokori: And you want me to help? Akiko: It'd be appreciative. Tokori: Um, Mrs. Akiko, why does she need to know how to fight? Akiko: She's going to go look for her father, and I don't want to send her off on her own. Tokori: Are you willing to pay me? Akiko: I will guarantee you an intern position. Tokori: Done. Akiko: Good. Tokori: So what does she need to learn. Akiko: Um...everything? Tokori: So we have to start from the basics then...great... Akiko: Is that an issue? Tokori: Just a bit. Akiko: Why is that? Tokori: It'll delay departure. Akiko: We didn't have a day she was going to go. Tokori: Okay, good. Akiko: Should we expect you today? Tokori: Can we start tomorrow? Akiko: Can't do it today? Tokori: Have to go retrieve a few things, yeah. Akiko: (Nods) Understood. Akiko quietly leaves the library, only to find Nic standing there. Nic: Teaching the poor girl how to fight, huh? Akiko: We don't have much of a choice here. Nic: I suppose not. Akiko: Did you find anything else out? Nic: Not really. Akiko: (Sighs) Great. Nic: We're talking about tracking down info on a girl who supposedly doesn't exist. Akiko: Any news about her father? Nic: Not a single thing. Akiko: Great... Nic: You shouldn't fill her head with any sort of hope, Akiko. Akiko: And why shouldn't I? Finding her father is the only thing she has left. Its her only motivating factor left. Nic: I'm saying she should be careful. For a child that shouldn't exist, we have no idea what to expect. Akiko: You're saying people will target her. Nic: I do. Akiko: ...All the more reason she should learn how to fight. That's also why I'm going to make sure she doesn't go out by herself. Nic: And what if this gang can't handle it? Akiko: It'll include Tokori, it can handle it. Nic: Even with her...occupation...? Akiko: ...she's starting anew. Nic: I know you like seeing the best in people Akiko, but Tokori... Akiko: I like to think that she can change for the better, Nic. Nic: Even then, she'll have people after her too. Akiko: Better her then no one. Nic: I suppose. Akiko: Any other complaints? Nic: Just don't break the poor girl. Category:The Strands of Fate Category:Anime Episode